


kiss me beneath the milky twilight

by bareunloveliness



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bareunloveliness/pseuds/bareunloveliness
Summary: Ernst planned for Hanschen to kiss him under the mistletoe, sure, but he didn't plan for the kiss to be that damn good.





	kiss me beneath the milky twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to an anonymous user on Curious Cat for giving me the idea. Title from Sixpence Nonethericher's 'Kiss Me'.

Ernst Robel, in two words, was a little shit.

Knowing that his parents would be out at a holiday party for a few hours on an otherwise uneventful Sunday in December, he finished the final touches on the Robel's Christmas decoration which primarily included hanging the wreath, putting the angel on top of the tree, and positioned an artfully displayed bough of mistletoe over the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. With a tray of sugar cookies baking in the oven and a floor that one could eat off of, Ernst texted his maybe-boyfriend. They weren't ones for labels, exactly, or maybe they were just poor communicators. Either way, they were very flirtatious young men who had both confessed attraction earlier that school year.

_ hey, wanna hear something dreadfully tragic? _

The reply came within seconds. This wasn't to say that Hanschen was laying around, waiting for a text from the maybe-boyfriend, likely over a piano with a rose in his mouth and faux fur around his waist, but rather that he happened to be on his phone when the text came through.

**Ooh, do tell**

_ my parents left me all alone in my empty house with NOTHING to do… it's dreadful _

That should do it.

**I'm on my way**

Oh, look, it did.

Ernst ran to his upstairs bathroom to brush his teeth for probably the third time that morning alone. It was a little hopeful, but he was hoping for something very specific. The doorbell rang just minutes before the oven timer would do the same, so Ernst quickly rushed his guest inside. 

"The cookies will be ready in just a second, come on in," he said, finding himself (and surprisingly enough, Hanschen) a shade of red that Santa would be jealous of.

Peering around the house for the first time since childhood, Hanschen followed Ernst, pausing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, just watching the other remove the sheet of sugar cookies out of the oven. "You have a nice house," he said before mentally cursing himself. He prided himself on being suave and smooth-talking, but something about Ernst threw him off. Was it the way that his neatly parted brown hair swooped in front of his face with the oven's heat? Was it the way he bent over to take the cookies out and the way that Hanschen imagined hm in a very different context? Was it the herb dangling over Hanschen's- wait, he hadn't noticed that before.

Mistletoe. Dammit.

Like I said, Ernst Robel was a little shit.

"Thanks," he replied, scraping a fresh cookie off the tray. "Would you like to try one?"

Hanschen raised an eyebrow as Ernst approached him under the doorway, waiting for him to comment on it first. When he didn't say anything about the familiar plant above them, Hanschen nodded. "I'd love to," and held out his hand.

Without thinking twice about it, Ernst interlocked his fingers with Hanschen's outstretched hand and held the cookie inches away from the other boy's lips. "Then open up," he challenged as Hanschen obeyed. Ernst held his tongue between his teeth as he balanced about half of the cookie against Hanschen's lips as he took a firm bite, slowly chewing and swallowing it down.

"That's delicious, Ernst." Hanschen's tone was back to being velvety and soft, as if his heart wasn't beating a mile a minute at how close the two were standing, not to mention the fact their fingers were intertwined. 

The brunette cracked a smile, his gaze turning up at the mistletoe. He played coy, but didn't put any effort into the transparent act. "Oh, look at that, we're under mistletoe."

"I suppose so, yes," Hanschen exhaled, realized how close his lips were to Ernst's without trying. 

Ernst could taste the sugar on Hanschen's breath without touching him anymore than he already was. His eyes drooped shut as he leaned against Hanschen, who pressed against him firmly.

Once they started, it was near impossible to stop.

Years of built up tension had melted away the moment their mouths met. Their hearts, which had been opened to each other for forever, fluttered as their lips opened slightly in the kiss so their tongues could meet. Ernst found himself almost moaning as Hanschen's hands moved from Ernst's fingertips to his waist and threatened to go lower. Teasingly, Hanschen broke the kiss and opened his eyes to see Ernst practically melting in his hands. "That cookie was delicious, I'd like to taste another."

"Taste me instead, you little shit." Ernst mumbled under his breath so Hanschen could hear before kissing him again. Hanschen didn't complain, smiling into the kiss as he listened to Ernst's breathing speed up.

It was a magical Christmas for the both of them to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr @honeybeebecki (I take prompts!), comment below, and read some of my other Spring Awakening fics (I recommend Loving You Isn't the Right Thing to Do).


End file.
